


When Found

by Fiona12690



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode: s02e03 To the Last Man, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona12690/pseuds/Fiona12690
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hidden beneath a small clutter on her desk lies his future. He hopes she'll find it. <b>Tosh/Owen, AU Drabble for To The Last Man.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	When Found

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** My first Owen/Tosh drabble. Kinda...

He knew she kept her desk practically immaculate, but still there was a small bit of stray clutter. Just enough clutter for him to hide it in and less enough for her to find it. When she'll find it, he doesn't know. She's always wrapped up so well in her projects, just as he is, it could take her months. He hopes it's soon though. He may seem witty, sarcastic, and a pass all around type guy on the outside, but buried beneath that and then some; is the type of someone he wants to be again. And she, can help him become that person once more.

Lately, he's seen Ianto discarding only one bit of paper from the clutter each day from the pile he's hidden it in. Almost as if he knows it's there. Ianto must feel his gaze because he smiles. Ianto knows it's there. Meaning, he must have already found it. Ianto's subtly helping him, but if the teaboy knows...

He looks up at Jack's office to find the immortal man grinning down at him. His suspicions are confirmed. Ianto has told Captain Usually Oblivious... And they're trying to help him. Then it hits him like one of those cartoon anvils. They approve. They want Tosh to find the carefully placed box among the decreasing pile of clutter. They're helping them find a happy ending.

Owen hopes she'll find the box. He hopes she'll open it, when found. Because the ring inside will confess his love and one day he'll be able to ask...

_Toshiko Sato, will you marry me?_

**END**


End file.
